


Yes, He Did That

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Kamiyoshi is life, Kamiyoshi is love, M/M, More like the other spies talking about Miyoshi, So are other pairings but they're the focus, They are all precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: It was raining and the spies are more than bored. They're gathered in the dining area, having been tired of the same poker game, they talk about Miyoshi. The spy isn't around, now's a great time.





	

It is raining and the spies aren't at all amused at how quiet the night is.

Subtle looks of boredom fills up their faces, and each blink is a moment equivalent to a defeaning silence. They're gathered in their room, having been tired of the same poker game, they just went up and sat on random chairs they found most comfortable with.

"I'm bored." Hatano dares speak what all of their mind dictates.

No one replies verbally, but the way Kaminaga raised an eyebrow as if to question what to do next is enough as an initiative for Hatano to continue.

"Miyoshi's not here. Let's talk about him."  
There goes Hatano's cheeky attitude. It seems he succeeded in gaining the others' attention as the room is now filled with curiosity. Those devoid faces just a second ago is now filled with hidden emotions of being somehow interested. "Odagiri isn't here too." Comments Amari. 

"Nah,  he hasn't really done anything mischievous so there's no fun in that." Replies Hatano. 

"What about Miyoshi-san then?" Jitsui speaks, he closes the book he's been pretending to read since an hour ago.

"I dunno. Talk about our shitty moments with him, I guess? You know, things people do when the person is absent." Hatano pauses, sounding more talkative than usual, not that others minded. Perhaps it's because of the extreme boredom that's slowly killing them. "I'd like to make fun of him since he always makes fun of my height," Hatano hisses, "He does that when he's only a few centimeters taller!  My encounter with him is probably always concerning height.  He attacks with his words, I do too. That's pretty much it. So, who'll start?"

"I'll start." Everyone's gaze turns to Tazaki, who unexpectedly seems into it.

"I once did a magic trick, It's a card trick to be exact." Tazaki pauses,  smirking.  "Guess how he responded when I performed the trick in front of him?"

Kaminaga grins,  "He pointed out the flaws of your trick?"

Tazaki continues,  "Yes he did. Although when I asked him to teach me some tricks of the same thing,  he just glared at me.  He must have sensed my sarcasm."

Fits of giggles and wide smiles came as a result. 

"My turn." Amari pipes up. "There was that one time when Yuuki-san ordered us to walk around in pair to practice blending normally with the society. He was with me then. Walking around, we saw a little girl who seems lost, she was in the verge of tears. I decided to approach the girl,  but before I do so,  Miyoshi gave me a look as if to telling me to not get involved with unnecessary affairs. I understood his intention very well, so I sent him a reassuring smile. Just as I was about to approach her though,  I heard Miyoshi let out a deep sigh. Moments before I could react,  he went ahead and crouched down to tell her that we'll find her parents. The little girl's face instantly lights up. I never thought he has a soft spot for children!"

Amari laughs as he remembers the scene; Although subtly,  Miyoshi then was on the verge of losing his patience because it took a while to finally find the girl's mother.  

"Nah," Snickers Hatano, "Knowing that guy,  he just wanted to get it over with."

The room was once again patterned with their soft laughter. 

"That's Miyoshi for you." Fukumoto speaks,  and everyone turns their eyes towards their most silent member. They all listened carefully since it's rare for him to join conversations like these. "I was cooking one afternoon when he approached and told me he'll watch me cook. I let him,  but when I mistakenly added a wrong ingredient and it showed, he started to lecture me about it.  It wasn't long and I welcome criticisms on my cooking,  especially constructive ones. I didn't mind it as I know he was only trying to help me improve.  Odagiri also told me before he left that Miyoshi did help him figure out his case."

"That's fascinating, but it is boring." Jitsui's sharp tongue started,  though his voice remained calm and face as innocent as ever. "We don't want to hear his secret heroic act,  we want his embarrassing moments."

"I wasn't finished yet." The tallest spy smiles, "When I asked him to help me to make a side dish, he added too much salt on it.  It came out too salty and he hated to admit it but I sensed he knew something went wrong. I smirked when he turned to face me.  It was like this, " Fukumoto paused to show the others his signature rare smirk. Kaminaga is close to falling off his chair.  Jitsui's grin is almost reaching his ears,  he could easily imagine the event. 

"Too much salt,  because he's salty about it." Says Hatano,  and Kaminaga is finally on a laughing fit. 

"How about your experience with him,  Jitsui?" Asks Amari,  and Jitsui replies with an fake innocent blink of his eyes. "Nothing interesting."

"Share it,  Share it,  Share it!" Kaminaga cooes and Hatano joins in.  

"Fine." Says Jitsui,  "He once told me I look like a pretty girl. I thanked him and told him I wish I could say the same for him." 

Kaminaga playfully whistles, "Savage."

Jitsui smiled as he shrugged, "He blinked a couple of times before he told me he didn't need my words,  as he knows he's beautiful."

"Well, he really is beautiful." Kaminaga's comment broke through the trains of soft laughter and chuckles. 

 

"Yeah,  you'll know.  You like him." Hatano once again dared to speak what everyone in the room was thinking.  

 

A wheeze from Kaminaga came as a reply, though it sounded forced. "It isn't exactly a mocking of him but,  remember when I received a heavy injury because of our combat training?"

Jitsui stops to think,  "Ah,  you mean when a sore loser couldn't accept you winning against all three of them,  and so when your back is turned,  he instantly hit your back quite hardly?"

"Those three?  Oh.  You mean those guys who didn't make it to the last cut? Man,  were they too violent to be a spy." Adds Amari, slightly shaking his head on the memory. 

Kaminaga snorts,  "Yeah,  yeah.  That.  So continuing, you guys went out that night. The first nightout all of us could have taken as the survivors of this hellish training.  All of us,  but I couldn't go as my back is definitely aching,  taking a toll from the hit."

"He stayed with you, right?" Fukumoto glances at Kaminaga.

 

The latter smiled into the memory. 

 

_"Why are you here? Pitying me or something,  babe?" Kaminaga winks,  and Miyoshi resisted the urge to roll his eyes,  as they are trained to keep unnecessary emotions and reactions in check._

_Instead,  Miyoshi closes his eyes.  "Pitying you is an inappropriate and useless thing for me to do. You wouldn't die overnight just from that wound, this facility made sure you were cut for the worst,  and you made it along with us. "_

_"Why are you here then, babe?"_

_"Stop calling me that." Miyoshi shots his eyes open, "I just want to relax after all."_

_"You could have relaxed and splurge in a classy restaurant with them. Unless you have another reason to stay~" Kaminaga's voice is becoming more playful._

_Miyoshi sighs,  "You wouldn't refrain from your teasing until you get the answer you want,  isn't that right?"_

_Kaminaga pouts,  "Who said I'm teasing you?"_

_This time,_ _Miyoshi did roll his eyes,  and Kaminaga felt_ _slight satisfaction from this. The narcissist doesn't roll his eyes at just anything. "Ah, yes,  pouting. How mature." The playboy didn't miss the edge on the sarcastic remark, he laughs._

 

_"Fine,  fine.  Nevermind it,  I'm just glad you stayed for me."_

_Miyoshi lets out another sigh,  "Suit yourself."_

_"Kaminaga."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Does it hurt?"_

_"Hah," The taller spy snorts,  "You said it yourself,  I wouldn't die--"_

_"That's not what I meant." Miyoshi says,  and Kaminaga had the smallest hunch on what the former is trying to say. He decided to ask to confirm._

_"Where are you going with this?"_

_"Having regrets, does it hurt?"_

 

_Kaminaga felt the urge to tell Miyoshi those are unnecessary to even think about.  Regrets?  It's not fit for a spy.  Not even the slightest idea of feeling it is appropriate,  it will just bring them down.  But Kaminaga knows Miyoshi already grasps that. Perhaps Miyoshi has something else..._

 

_"Nah, I wouldn't know.  I don't have any." He nonchalantly shrugs,  staring at the shorter spy._

_"Is that so." Replies Miyoshi. It wasn't even a question._

 

_"Hmm," Kaminaga props his chin with his fingers, mocks thinking. "Perhaps not being able to show you my girlfriend?"_

 

_Miyoshi actually smiled, it somehow made Kaminaga follow after.  "I'm not interested."_

_"Oh?" The playboy muses,  "I thought you like staring at the mirror?"_

 

_The narcissist eyes widened and he stares at Kaminaga,  though in a matter of short seconds,  he regains his usual composure.  "Ah,  I do.  But like I said,  I'm not interested."_

 

_"Ouucch, it hurts than my injury."  Kaminaga mocks hurt._

 

_Miyoshi's plastered grin isn't disappearing._

 

_"Miyoshi." It was his turn to ask._

_"Hmm?"_

 

_"Do you have regrets?"_

 

_"... I don't particularly have one. But if you insist,  It's--"_

 

"I wasn't able to hear it nor was he able to continue because you guys arrived. I'll never know, he wouldn't tell me, or anyone." Kaminaga chuckles, yet everyone just stared at him. 

 

He halts his incessant laughter,  and smiles gently. "It's more like we could never know,  because he can't possibly  tell us now."

 

Silence engulfed all of them as the thunder roared louder than it was earlier.  Or maybe it's because they chose to ignore it before. 

 

"I still can't believe it." Amari starts,  the other spies didn't say a word,  but the atmosphere tells it all;  tells what all of them feels. 

 

"Me neither." Replies Hatano, furrowing his eyebrows, the crease in his expression is enough for everyone to know even if he always banters with Miyoshi,  he misses the man too. 

 

They all do. 

 

 

 

After all,  the news was sudden,  unexpected and most especially shocking.  

Miyoshi?  The one who would take after Yuuki?  Miyoshi?  The same person who unfortunately got caught in a tragic train accident? Miyoshi? 

 

An accident took his everything, except him being a spy.  He was one until the very end.  

And that thought enough comforts each of them.

Especially Kaminaga. 

 

 

"He was beautiful, isn't he?" Kaminaga's smile is still present,  but it looks more solemn now.  He didn't even intend to hide it this time. 

 

 

 

Just then,  the glass that has been resting on the small table fell. 

 

"Oi,  Jitsui.  Be careful. We don't have any more fund for shit." Hatano says to the one nearest the incident. 

 

"I didn't touch anything." Replies Jitsui. 

 

It took a moment for Kaminaga to process things,  he might just be imagining things, but the window is closed because of the rain, and no one lift a finger to touch it.

 

And so he grins. 

 

 

"Miyoshi was beautiful," He pauses,  "And was extremely cunning too."

 

The spies all sent their eyes his way, and they understood the message.  It sounds ridiculous for people who are spies,  but it did made them quite contented to know Miyoshi was listening to them and probably telling them to stop talking about his faults one last time. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Canon divergence because I made all of them meet again lol, that's sorta possible but sorta impossible too considering the time Japan is in. Leisurely talking at the dorm? But a fangirl can dream.
> 
> Yep, Miyoshi is still dead. Odagiri is probably too. 
> 
> I decided to write this, so thank you for reading if you reached this far. 
> 
> Comments are very well appreciated!


End file.
